Uncharted Territory
by skip0992
Summary: paused due to writer's block Miley and Lilly move into uncharted territories together. Warning: Femslash.
1. Out in the Open

My first HM story, but not my first one on here. This is a femslash story, so if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own HM or the people in the story unless I decide to put somebody in here later on.

Out in the Open

_What the hell am I thinking? I can't fall for my best friend! But look at her... long blond hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a smoking hot body to boot. I think I have liked her since we met. We connected and instantly were best friends, but I think I liked her as more than that. _My thoughts were inturrupted by the last bell of the day.

"Miley, you ok? You seemed to space out while I was talking to you." Lilly asked caringly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." I lied.

"What stuff?" She inquired.

_You! _"My Hannah consert tomorrow night." Two lies! Why can't I just tell her?

"Oh. Is Lola going to be there for support?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course! Couldn't do it without her." Her grin turns into the hugest smile ever.

"Good 'cause I gotta tell you something and that will be the perfect night." I look at her curiously.

What could she have to tell me? That she is madly in love with me and want to be my girlfriend until we die? No. I'm getting my hopes up.

"Want to help me pick an outfit for it?" She ask after a few minutes of silent walking.

"Sure. I'm wondering what you'd look like in a green wig. I'm thinking pink and green striped shirt and a black skirt maybe." Clothes, a safe topic.

"Wow. Your mind works fast when we talk about clothes." She's laughing.

"Well I'm a girl, and your mind should work that fast with clothes too." I argue.

"My mind does work fast in fashion. It also works fast in French and math unlike somebody's. -cough-You-cough-" Oh she did not go there.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm not good with numbers or foreign. I'd like to see you get an A in English though." I say cockily.

"Oh no you didn't!" She lunged at me.

I fall to the driveway of my house with her blond hair in my face. She is struggling to keep my arms still. I relent and let her pin me down. Lilly stares into my eyes and lowers her head so our lips are inches apart. I try to say something, but nothing comes out. All the breath leaves my lungs. My eyes close and I feel pressure on my lips. A hand finds my cheek and one in my hair. I realise Lilly is kissing me. My brain is dead. Slowly I control myself and kiss back. After a few seconds she pulls back with a satisfying look on her face. She blushes and gets off of me.

"I didn't... I'm sorry Miles." She looks flustered.

"Don't be Lilly. I was waiting so long for that to happen, and now it has." I admit while struggeling to stand.

"You mean you aren't mad?" Her face dawns a smile the size of Texas.

Instead of replying, I kiss her. I feel her pulling away but I pull her closer to me. When I finally pull back she closes her eyes and hugs me close. I have a feeling we will be very happy together, no matter what happens.

xxx

Thanks for reading this slop. And sorry it's a short start. Now review please. I don't care if you hate it or love it, I want somebody to tell me what I did wrong or where I could go from here.


	2. Official

Sorry for taking so long. I'm working on another Liely story I will put up when this one is done. Thanks for the reviews. I just love the ugly reviews because they just show how big of an ass people can be. lol Well here is the second chapter. Happy reading.

Disclaimer: Only in my dreams will Hannah Montana be mine...

Official

We ended up in my room lying on my bed with my arms wraped around her waist. Her blond hair smelled of peaches, my favorite scent. She is drawing slow circles on my back as my eyes scan her face. That smile of her's won't go away. I'm just glad that I put it there and hopefully it will stay. I move to sit up Indian style but she gently pulls be back down.

"Lilly, we have to talk." I sigh deeply.

"Why Miles? What is there to say?" She is clueless sometimes.

"What bout our families and people at school? Do you want to tell them? Are we officially girlfriends? If we are, what about if we break up?" I list important things.

"We are together because without you, I'd die. I'll tell everyone in the world about us if you were fine with it Babe. I'd shout it out from the top of the Statue of Liberty. And if we don't work out we can still be best friends, just with alot of awkwardness." Her answers are sweet.

"I think I'd die without you too. I'm not sure if we should tell people at school, but family and Oliver are fine." I say barely above a whisper.

I admit, I don't want people to judge Lilly or I, but I know our families and Oliver would be fine with us.

"Well that settles it. Are you done talking now, I just want to hold you?" Lilly thinks this is over... boy is she wrong.

"For now. We have to talk more later though."

There is a knock at the door. Before we could pull apart my dad's head pops in through a crack.

"Bud dinner is... what's going on in here?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"Mr. Stewart, we need to tell you something. Can you come and sit?" Lilly takes charge.

Is she really going to tell him now? I shoot her a look, but she doesn't see it. My dad sat at the end of my bed and looked at us expectantly. I take Lilly's hand behind our backs and brace myself for a long talk.

"Dad Lilly and I are... we like each other." I said.

He looks surprised. I bow my head and hide behind my hair. He opens his mouth a few times, but nothing comes out. Suddenly his voice returns, "I'm happy for you two."

"You mean you aren't mad?" Lilly and I ask at the same time.

"I'm mad you didn't tell me before Bud, but I'm not mad about you being together. Actually I thought you two would be together earlier." He pulls us into a hug.

"Daddy say what?" I was surprised by that last comment.

"Well you two obviously had feelings other than friendship for each other. I guess you two didn't see it before, but everyone else did." He clarified.

"Thank you Daddy." Lilly said.

We both looked at her like she grew two heads. Her face turns red with embarrasment.

"No problem Daughter." My dad says.

All of us are laughing loudly. We caught Jackson's attention and he was now standing at my doorway.

"What's going on up here?"

"Well Son, it seems that Miley and Lilly are together. Aren't you glad they finally got together?" Daddy told Jackson.

Jackson looked angry. Lilly and I quit laughing as Jackson comes over to us. He jumps and we topple over the other side of my bed. I try to move but Jackson is holding me down by his arm and Lilly with his other. I smile to Lilly as I realise Jackson isn't attacking us, but hugging us.

"Jackson... we can't... breath!" I say having trouble getting loose.

"Oh I'm sorry ya'll. I'm just excited that you got together! You two have been dancing around this since you met." Jackson helps us up.

"Well thanks Bro." From Lilly again.

Daddy, Lilly and I start laughing histerically while Jackson looks at us confused.

"Why so confoosled Bro?" I ask.

"You three need help."He says as he exits.

We just laugh again. When we finally calm down, Daddy makes his exit after reminding us about dinner. Finally I am able to kiss Lilly. She wasn't expecting it and we fall down into my pillows. It is slow and passionate, but it ends too fast for my liking.

"What was that for?" Lilly ask.

"That... was for being a great girlfriend and also being there for me while I told my dad." I explain.

"Oh. Well I will always be there for you if it gets me a kiss." She jokes.

I grab a pillow and softly throw it at her face. She takes it and thorws it back at me.

"I was kidding Miles. I will be there for you because you are my girlfriend-slash-bestfriend."

I don't say anything and just pull her into another kiss. It was wonderful and I felt like I was floating on a cloud. Our heavy breathing is all that you can hear a we pulled back. I want more but she gets up from my bed.

"I'm hungry." She states before leaving my room.

"Lilly! You better get back here!" I scream running after her.

"NEVER!" I hear coming from downstairs.

Dang she's fast! I take the stairs two at a time and see Lilly sitting down to eat when I get to the bottom step. She spots me and makes a break for the back door. I hear laughing as I pass by Jackson and my dad to get to the door. When I step over the threshold, arms wrap around me and I'm tackled to the soft grass. All I see is flashes of blond hair as Lilly quickly gets up and runs in the direction of the pool. I struggle to get off the ground. The next thing I hear is a splash. Sweet nibblets! I run to the side of the pool and laugh at a wet Lilly.

"What are you laughing at?" She asks while splashing water.

"Hey, don't make me come in there after you!" I warn.

She sticks out her tongue and splashes more water. I don't want to get my good clothes wet so I turn and strip down to my bra and panties. I heard a gasp as I turned and jumped. I'm overwhelmed by freezing cold water. After pulling up and getting some air Lilly pulls me under. She kisses me while we are still underwater. I try opening my eyes, but it burns too much. When I feel my lungs burn I kick back up.

"How did you learn to do that Lilly?" I'm amazed she knew how to kiss underwater.

"Well what had happened was, I was with Oliver in the ocean one day and he... well you get the picture." She explains.

"Oliver? You kissed him and didn't tell me?" I say a little too sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" She ask shyly.

"Only if you don't teach me how to do that." I smile.

"Well meet me under water and I'll give you a lesson." Lilly flirts.

I wonder if you could die from happiness.

xxx

Hope it wasn't too bad. I know that the Stewarts don't have a pool, but it's my story and they do have one here. Anyways, review please? Good or bad, I still don't care.


	3. The Next Level

So it's been a while. I just hope I have readers still. After 2 book reports and many many test, I got this chapter written.

I'd like to thank Ms. Skittle for understanding. This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy :)

xxx

Ch 3 The Next Level

After drying off and eating some dinner Lilly and I decided to watch some movies in the living room. We first watched 'Stick It'. I got to hold Lilly the whole time! Then Lilly wanted to watch 'Transformers' because it was "awesome". I just think she wanted to check out Megan Fox's body.

I tried my hardest to stay up, but fell asleep thirty minutes into the movie.

-----

Somebody was invading my sleep, and I wasn't happy. I mumbled for them to get away. No help. I swatted at the intruder. There was a loud thump and I shot up immediately.

The blond haired beauty I was holding before was now face down on the floor. I gasped and quickly got her up next to me on the couch again. As I tried to hug her, she sprang away and gave me a glare.

"Lils you know not to mess around with me while I'm sleeping. I'm sorry you ended up on the floor, but you had it coming for messing with me." I explained.

Her glare is gone now, "I guess I did, but you were snoring louder than a chainsaw. And P.S.: that isn't very attractive."

"HEY! You know I have sinus problems." I cross my arms in front of me and pout.

"Suuure! Anyways, I woke you because the movie was over twenty minutes ago."

"Aw man, I missed it!" I start pouting again.

"Get over it. We'll watch it tomorrow. Now it is time to go upstairs and sleep." Lilly said while walking toward the stairs.

"I'm not tired anymore." I complained.

"Well there are ways to make people tired." She said suggestively.

I was wondering how far she would be comfortable going with me, I mean we just got together a few hours ago. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a big black thing making its way toward my head. Just as it was about to hit me I ducked. Bewildered, I looked at Lilly who was shocked to see how fast my reflexes were. Behind me the pillow that was flying at me hit a few papers off of the table.

I quickly grabbed another pillow off the couch and chunked it at her. Her equally fast reflexes were evoked and she caught the plush pillow targeting her chest. While she was busy fending off the pillow, I lunged at her. We fell in a heap on the floor rolling around. After flipping positions a few times I ended up on bottom. I took what would look like a losing position as an advantage and held her arms behind her back. Our faces were now centimeters apart. Both of our breaths became quick and short. I leaned my head up a little then we heard footsteps.

Jackson was home. We quickly got up to avoid embarrassment when he walked through the front door. I thought it was odd that Jackson was home so late with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jackson, why are you smiling so wide after getting home so late?" I asked him curiously.

"Hello wonderful sister and her beautiful girlfriend! I just got back from a romantic walk on the beach with Sarah. Oh you should have seen how gorgeous she was!" He explained.

"Sarah, you mean 'Save the World' Sarah and you went on a walk down the beach?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"Why yes, Lillian. I don't know why I let her dump me the first time anyways." He had a far off look, like he was day dreaming.

"EEEWWWWW!!" Lilly and I both screamed in unison.

"I didn't say that about you two being together now did I?" His face turned into a scowl.

"Sorry Jackson. You really like her don't you?" I asked.

All I got was a nod followed by his face turning red. Instead of picking on him, I gave him a hug. Then Lilly joined in.

"Don't worry about Miley or I making fun of you and Sarah again. Although people at school would get a laugh out of it." I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. But will you both let go of me now? I'm starting to feel a tender moment with my sister coming on, and you know I hate those." We all laughed.

"Fine. Rain check?" I was hoping he'd accept.

"Rain check." He confirmed with a smile and wink.

Jackson then went upstairs and out of sight. Lilly and I looked at each other. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny Lils?" She giggled harder.

"You and Jackson are getting closer! When was the last time you fought?" I think hard.

"I'm not sure, but that doesn't mean we are... oh boy we are getting closer." I groaned.

"This just means you are growing up Sweetie. You are realizing that life is too short to waste time fighting, aren't you?" Lilly wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Heck no! I still feel like fighting him, but I hold it back." I say then kiss Lilly.

We stood there for a few seconds kissing, and then Lilly tiled her head to deepen it. I pulled back a little and pointed upstairs, silently telling her to get to my room. She grabbed my hand and ran up the steps two at a time. My door slammed shut with a loud bang which made my dad yell out to keep it down. In no time we were both on my bed, Lilly on top of me.

Not really sure what Lilly was comfortable doing, I placed my hands just under her shirt on her hips. Our making-out quickly turned into something more heated when Lilly pulled her shirt off. I watched as she flinged it across the room, and my hands seemed to move on their own across her back. Her skin was so soft; I couldn't get enough. I brushed her bra strap. She took the piece of offending cloth off in one rapid movement. Soon my shirt and bra were discarded on the floor like Lilly's.

As Lilly was kissing my neck, my hands moved down to her pajama bottoms. I was messing with the waistband still not sure if she wanted to go that far. Sensing my hesitation with her bottoms, Lilly stopped and told me to take them off already. I slid them down and she pulled out her legs. Then I pulled off my own.

I swiftly rolled us over so I could control everything. I moved away from her mouth and down to her perfectly round breast. Lilly was moaning while I gave them attention. _'More'_ was all I was thinking as I moved further down. I left a trail of kisses down her flat, toned stomach. Finally arriving at my destination, I could smell her arousal. Lilly was squirming a little as I slowly slid off her panties.

All that could be heard was a loud intake of breath as my mouth met her center. I licked and sucked as she moaned and silently screamed her approval. Then I felt her go stiff and relax, and she screamed my name quite loudly. Just in case my dad heard her scream I quickly threw the covers over both of our bodies.

After a minute of silence, I looked over to Lilly. She fell asleep and was lightly snoring. It was as if an angle was in my bed the way the moonlight was hitting her face. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and cuddled up to her side. A few seconds later I too fell into the dreamland.

xxx

You would think this chapter would be better. Sorry again for taking so long! Review and tell me if you liked it.

(Maybe if I schedule right I will get another chapter by Christmas)


	4. Shenanigans

Ummm... yeah sorry about the looooong wait. I've been stressed out with trying to graduate in 3 years, and then softball season started after Christmas. And about the last chapter, I didn't really want it to end like that but my fingers wouldn't stop typing :) So if I have any readers anymore, enjoy.

Ch 4 Shenanigans

I woke up to a bright sun taunting me with it's evil rays. I looked at the clock on my table and it read 6:58, then I turned over and came face-to-face with the most beautiful sight ever; Lilly, naked, in my bed. This made me sigh in relief because I thought it was all just a dream.

As quietly as I could, I got out of bed and got dressed. Making sure she was still sleeping, I went to brush my teeth then downstairs in search of food to make. All that was in the cupboard was pancake mix, chocolate chips, and Doritos._ 'We need to go to the store soon.' _I pulled out the chocolate chips and pancake mix and started preparing the food. I heard someone coming down the stairs while I was pouring the first pancake in the pan.

"Mornin' Miles. You're up early for a Saturday" My dad said in his usual too-cheery-for-morning mood.

"When I started to worry myself in my dreams that Lilly wasn't really mine, I kinda woke up. But now I'm better cause Lilly is, well should be, still sleeping." I explained as I flipped the pancake over.

"Alright Bud. Are those for everybody?" He asked, hopeful.

"Weeeell, I guess you can have a few." I joked.

"Score one for Big Daddy!" He jumped around.

"Big... Daddy?" I asked.

"Just... Never mind." He started getting red in the face.

"Awww, my daddy is embarrased." I teased.

"Naw. I'm just a little hot. Save me a few pancakes for after my 10 mile jog" He said trying to make a quick exit.

"Oh boy! He's going to be a handful for whoever decides to go out with him." I mused to myself.

As I finished making all of the pancakes, I set a few on a separate plate for Dad and Jackson. I took two plates, syrup, forks, and a flower up to my room. As I was about to open the door, Lilly came charging out, still partially nude. Luckily the pancakes didn't fall but everything else hit the ground with a loud clatter.

The next thing I heard was a door slamming. I looked back to see my bathroom closed. _'Figures she wakes up and rushes to the bathroom before saying good morning.'_

"Lillian Marie," I yelled, "You almost made me drop your food!"

Next thing I heard was the toilet flush and the sink running.

"I sowy, bu I gotha brus mah tee." She said after she opened the door with toothbrush and toothpaste in mouth.

"You better me glad I'm your girlfriend." I threatened.

"Or else?" She challenged before spitting.

"I... I wouldn't let you have these delicious chocolate chip pancakes"

"No! You know to never threaten me with food!" She said, horror-struck.

"I'm just teasing. Now give me a kiss before I eat all of these yummy looking pancakes."

"Oh la la" She said before our lips met.

--

After our breakfast, there was an argument over what color I should paint my nails for the concert tonight. I thought that a light blue would go great with my outfit I had picked out, and Lilly kept saying that black would be a nuetral color. I finally decided on a light pink due to it matching the second outfit I had to pick out.

_"Black is a nuetral color Miles!" Lilly yelled stubbornly._

_I crossed my arms over my chest as I held out the blue, "Blue matches better though."_

_"Just paint your tumbs with both and see which one is better" She reasoned._

_"Fine!" I gave in._

_I painted my thmbs and held them near my outfit that was laying across the chair in my Hannah closet._

_"Hey, black does look pretty good." I told her._

_"Then paint 'em black" She tried handing me the open bottle._

_"I still want blue." I said as she let the black go._

_Then everything went in slowmo as the bottle fell and spilled all over my shirt and jeans._

And she is still apologizing after I told her twenty time that it was alright. As she is painting my nails, Lilly is humming a song I've nevr heard before.

"What song is that, you keep humming it." I asked with a curious head tilt.

"Well it's... umm. Just a song I heard last week." She told me nervously.

"Sing it for me?" I pleaded.

"I don't sing too well. Remember the 'karaoke night incident'?" She reminded me.

"But your voice isn't that bad... plus that was almost a year ago. I bet you have gotten better."

"Hmmm. Maybe later tonight, before the concert." She said.

"I'll hold you to that. Plus you owe me for falling asleep last night." I shot a look at her.

"Oh... about that, I was worn out from all of the action of yesterday."

"All of your action, or my mouth's action?" I asked with a knowing grin.

"Ooo Stewart, you are so going to get it!" She said with a wink.

I leaned in to her as she leaned in with puckered lips. I got closer until I was centimeters away, then swiftly moved so I could whisper in her ear.

"I'm planning on that after tonight is over with." I said huskily.

I pulled back after I heard a low moan to see her licking her lips, still expecting a kiss. So I kissed two fingers and placed them gently on her cheek. Slowly her eyes opened when she realised she wasn't getting a kiss.

"You are such a tease!" She said with mock anger.

"But you love it!" I flirted.

She started mumbling under her breath. All I made out was 'love you or else' and I started laughing. She just sat and glared at me while I tried to compose myself.

"I'm sorry Hun. It's just, you should see the look on your face!"

She grumbled more as she got off the floor and headed for my door.

"Lilly come back!" I yelled while running after her.

I saw her about to shut the bathroom door, but I slid softball style and my leg prevented the door from closing all the way. This made her open the doorwith a worried look.

"Are you ok Miles?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

"I'm fine, but I have one heck of a carpet burn on my thigh now." I complained.

"Oh be quiet and rub some dirt on it!" She replied.

"Where the heck did you hear that?" I asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but it just came to my head." Lilly told me equally confused. (oO)

"Anyways, what I wanted was this." I leaned in and kissed her.

She ended up pushing me to the wall by my bedroom door. Before we heard anything, a voice floated from nowhere that made us pull back, but still holding each other.

"Awww, Come on man! Not in the hallways!" Jackson complained.

"Deal with it." Lilly said acting as if she were about to kiss me again.

"DAD!!" He yelled running downstairs like a twelve year old.

We both burst out in fits of giggles. I somehow ended up on the floor and Lilly wason her knees with one had against the wall and one across her chest still laughing. A few minutes later footsteps were heard on the stairs and we were still laughing, both laying on our back at this time. I looked up to see that it was Dad followed closely by Jackson.

"Girls, stop making your brother 'uncomfortable.'" Daddy said with air quotes around uncomfortable.

"Dad, it's so funny!" Was all I managed to say.

Lilly somehow managed to quit laughing because the next voice I heard was her's.

"Come on Miles, they are spoiling our fun." She jokingly said.

"Yeah, go make kissy face in your room." Jackson commented.

"Hey no! Keep the kissing to a minimum girls. We have to leave in an hour for your rehersal. So get dressed and no funny business." My dad said before going to get dressed himself.

"Be prepared to be cover with syrup in your sleep Buddy!" Lilly threatened Jackson.

"Ohhh, I'm scared of a sixteen year old with syrup!"

"You better be!" We both called after him.

He will so get it tonight!

--

Alrighty, there is chapter 4. Reviews are expected... haha j/k. But it would be nice.


	5. PreConcert Concert

Ok so here is the real update. It's earlier than I thought I would have time for. That's a plus for you guys... hehe well I hope you enjoy it.

--

**Ch. 5 Pre-Concert Concert**

Lilly, dressed as Lola, and I, as Hannah, arrived at the stadium a little over an hour after the whole Jackson ordeal. We got dressed in record time because Lilly insisted I hurry. I don't understand that girl sometimes. As soon as I entered the stadium I was called to do my sound check.

All I did was three songs which were going to be added to the beginning of the normal concert. I went straight to my dressing room where Lilly said she would wait for me. When I opened the door I saw the cuteness of my girlfriend in Lola clothing without her wig. The gross part was the hot dog shoved in her mouth and mustard on her nose.

"Lils, you have a little..." I gestured to my face telling her to wipe.

She took a nearby napkin and wiped her mouth, which only smudged the mustard even more. I giggled a little and wiped it off for her.

Placing a kiss on her nose, I said, "You are always as messy as Uncle Earl when he gets in the pig's pen. Well we have about two hours before people start arriving and five until the actual concert starts, what do ya wanna do, Sweetie?"

"Well I have to go do this thing. Erm... Just sit tight and I will be back before you know it." Lilly said while putting on and adjusting her wig.

"What could you possi..." I got out before a kiss was landed on my lips and the door slammed.

_'How come I can't spend five minutes with my girlfriend on our first concert as a couple?'_I decided to lay down on the very comfy looking couch. My eyes drooped shut after a minute of deep breathing. Next thing I knew I felt as if I were in an earthquake.

"Miles, come on I have something to show you." Came the beautiful voice of Lilly.

Still a bit dizzy, I got up and let Lilly lead me wherever she needed me. We ended up center stage in the seats.It was all dark except a light that showed the first couple rows of seats. Lilly sat me in the front, center seat and I gave her a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that look. Wait here." Then she was gone again.

She went back in the direction she brought me. When she disappeared from my sight a spotlight illuminated a mic stand and stool on the stage. I heard footsteps and then saw Lilly walking on stage with an acoustic guitar.

As I was about to ask her what was going on she said "I know you are wondering what the heck I'm doing. Well I've been asking myself that for the last few weeks. I finally figured it out yesterday after we had confessed our feelings. Well I have a song I want to sing to you. Here goes nothing."

Lilly sat and started strumming the strings. I was waiting for the bad singing, but what I heard surprised me immensely.

_Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
You're in my head like a song on the radio  
All I know is that I got to get next to you  
Yeah I got to get next to you  
Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone  
You don't know that I got to get next to you_

Miley had managed to get over the initial shock and watched Lilly as she let the music and words take her away.

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_  
_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you_

_I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league  
What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep  
'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

Miley had begun to feel guilty that she hadn't seen how Lilly felt earlier on. She was so caught up in trying to hide her feelings that she didn't see that her feelings were being reciprocated.

_Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?  
Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you

Taking notice that her lover had closed her eyes, Miley quietly climed up on stage. Slowly she made her way behind Lilly and just listened until the song ended.

_Maybe were friends  
Maybe were more  
Maybe it's just my imagination  
But I see you stare just a little too long  
And it makes me start to wonder  
So baby call me crazy  
But I think you feel it too  
Baby call me crazy  
But I know you feel it too  
Maybe I, Maybe I  
Just got to get next to you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
I got to get next to you_

When the song ended, Lilly took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She didn't even realise that she had closed them while she sang. She confusedly look around the arena when she saw the seat empty in front of her. A few tears slid down her cheeks, thinking the worst thing possible. _'She didn't feel that deeply for me, I'm so stupid!'_

Two arms came from behind her and a head rested on the blue headed girl's shoulder. Then a thumb came to her cheek wiping her tears away and did the same to the other cheek. A huge grin came to Lilly's face now that she knew she didn't screw everything up.

--

Hope that wasn't bad. Maybe a little short, but it's just to keep you happy until I can write without thinking about homework. The song was Next To You by Jordin Sparks. Reviews?


	6. Concert and Another Sleepover

Sorry for the long wait. Busy with my senior year of high school and all of that nonsense. Worst part is I fell for a freshman who is straighter than straight :( Best part is I'm making an A+ in Chem II AP!! lol Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter...  
WARNING: adult content. if you can't figure out what i mean then don't read.

**Ch. 6 A Concert and (Another) Sleepover**

After Lilly's performance, we stayed in my dressing room holding each other and occasionally making out. I'm guessing my dad told the staff members not to mess with me because I didn't have the usual pre-concert chaos. I was getting annoyed with my phone going off every few minutes with text messages from Jackson asking if we were doing anything 'gross'. The last message I got was about fifteen minutes ago because I described a very risque scene to him.

Two hours later a ten minute warning was announced for me to get ready. I reluctantly pulled my self from Lilly's embrace and put the Hannah wig back on. Lilly did the same with hers. We had touched up our mascara and lip gloss then turned to each other.

"Perfect." We both told each other then giggled.

"You are beautiful whether you are a blond or brunette." Lilly said.

"And you are gorgeous whether you are red headed, green headed, blue headed, white headed, purple headed, black headed, or blond." I listed back to her.

Both of our laughter filled the room. The two minute warning was called and we kissed then went to the side of the stage. My mic was quickly handed to me and I mouthed an 'I love you' to Lilly. She did the same but added a good luck and a huge smile. I was called to go onstage, so I quickly pumped myself up and ran out.

"Are you ready to rock tonight?!" Boomed through the stadium followed by an even louder cheer from the crowd.

"AWESOME! The first song tonight is dedicated to someone very special to me." I announced and looked over to Lilly with a wink.

Bigger Than Us started playing and the crowed cheered even louder. I dedicated almost the whole concert to Lilly, and every time I had a two minute break I would take Lilly to the dressing room and kiss her. The crowd was cheering and singing with me on every song.

"Ok guys, I'm sorry but this night is ending. I'd would love to stay and sing all night, but you know what happened last time." I reminded them of when I lost my voice, "You were an awesome crowd, I love you all! Good night!!"

With that, I ran off the stage as fast as I could, grabbed Lilly's hand, and went for my dressing room. With the door closed, our wigs were quickly discarded and I was pushed against the wall. I'm guessing she missed this more than me. When she was out of breath, Lilly pulled away and huffed out a sultry 'I love you'. That got to me and I managed to switch our previous position.

A knock sounded from the door a few seconds later. We pulled apart and I pulled my wig back on knowing my dad wanted me to meet the fans. I opened the door and was bombarded by flashes and screams. My dad pushed through the crowd of teens and barely managed to keep his moustache on straight.

"Everybody, form a single file line and Hannah will take pictures with you and sign whatever you want!" A familiar female voice commanded from behind the crowd.

The crowd did as they were told and then I finally saw her. It was Roxy! As she walked up, I met her and jumped on her telling her how much I missed her. I definitely got a few weird looks from the line of people. But whatever, Roxy is back from her honeymoon!!

Ya see, Roxy met and liked one of the president's bodyguards. They started to get closer and closer then ended up married eleven months later. Weird ain't it?

I settled down and finally got through all of the fans that wanted pictures and signatures. I can't believe a guy wanted me to sign his stomach! UGH!! When everything had been done, Lilly, Daddy, Roxy, and I got in the limo to head home.

"So Roxy, how are you and Ashton doing?" I asked her in a suggestive tone.

"We are great. It's the best feeling in the world, being in love is." Roxy replied.

"I hear that!" Daddy, Lilly, and I said at the same time then burst out in laughter.

"What do you young girls know about love?" Roxy confusedly looked at us.

Lilly, who was sitting next to me, scooted a little closer and took my hand in her lap. We both looked at each other and smiled the biggest smiles ever. Roxy looked between the two of us, shocked.

"Oh... OH! Well girls I'm happy for you! Took you long enough though, I thought you would never get together." She finally said.

"Yeah, we know. We were wrapped up in not showing our feelings that we didn't see how the other felt." Lilly explained.

"So how long have you two been together?" Roxy inquired.

"Umm... tonight will be two days." I told her with a serious face.

"Hahaha two days... really how long has it been?" We both just stared at her, "Oh you are serious? Isn't it a bit early to say you are in love?"

"I don't think so. It's been three years of hidden feelings, and I can honestly say I love Lilly." I answered then Lilly squeezed my hand a little.

"Yeah, Rox. No words can explain how I feel, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Miles." She said as I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Aww... You girls have my support no matter what you decide. Heck, you could decide to get married tomorrow and I'd be right there with you." Roxy laughed.

"Whoa! Roxy it's been two days, I'd expect at least dating until their 25 to get married. Don't want them rushing into anything they might regret, do ya?" Daddy explained.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Roxy!" I joked.

Everyone except my dad laughed so hard. His face was so serious the limo went dead silent. I just lifted my head off Lilly's shoulder to look out the window. About 5 minutes later we arrived at my house.

xxx

After Lilly and I had showers and were comfortable in our pajamas, we decided to put a movie on. Lilly wanted to watch 'Stick It' and I picked out 'P.S. I Love You'. We argued for a little while then decided to play _rock, paper, scissors _and Lilly won. Oh well, at least it isn't 'Lords of Dogtown' again.

We settled down in front of the couch with the popcorn and sodas on the floor in front of us. I wasn't paying attention to the movie because Lilly kept tickling my hand with her fingers. A few minutes later she shifted so I could sit between her legs and pulled a blanket over us. She lay her arms over my shoulders to intertwine our finger by my side. I moved her hands from mine to rest on my bare stomach where she started to trace random shapes.

I moved my head so I could look back at her and was met by soft lips on mine. It took me a second to register what was going on then I kissed her back. Her lips moved ever so slightly into the form of a smile. There was a little hesitation on Lilly's part when I felt her hands just below my bra. I kissed her harder hoping to let her know it was alright to keep going. She didn't catch on. Quickly, I changed position so I faced Lilly without breaking the kiss and moved my hands to hers. I slowly began to move her hands up with mine so that they were under my bra. My moaning must have given her more courage because she started rubbing and squeezing my breasts.

We froze when we heard footsteps from upstairs. Lilly pulled her head back and wore a panicked expression as she tried scramble away from me. I took her hands and urged her to keep going since she owed me for last night. She wouldn't comply with my silent demands until she heard a toilet flush and a bedroom door shut.

"Maybe we should turn the movie off and go to your room." Lilly suggested.

"Maybe we should leave the movie on and move to the couch." I replied.

"But what about your dad and Jackson?" She kept on.

"They would hear more if we were on the same floor as them. Plus the movie provides a cover with the noise. And we have covers to hide under if anyone comes down here." I reassured Lilly.

"Fine. You win this one, Stewart." She said while moving up to the couch.

"Whatever. Now, where were we?" I asked as we got settled in.

Our lips continued to their previous duty and Lilly moved her hands back to my breasts. I had the advantage of being the top, so I moved her hands off my breasts and pushed them lower. Her fingertips tickled my taut stomach as I urged her lower still. She stopped her finger movements just short of my pajama bottoms. This angered me a little and I ended up biting Lilly's lip. Hard. A muffled moan/groan came from her. I put my hands back on hers and forced her to go down further where I needed her touch.

She slowly started to explore my nether regions while she pushed her tongue in my mouth. I felt my bottoms and panties being discarded hastily. It was painful at first, but when she finally entered me it was like being in heaven. I was already close to going over the edge. She had two fingers in me at first, going at a steady pace while rubbing my little bundle of nerves with her thumb. I had a pillow covering my face to stop my loud cries of pleasure. Then she added another finger as she started to go faster. We had stopped our kissing a few seconds before as she made her way down my body, laying kisses where ever she could on my exposed skin. I felt her breath on my centre and let out another loud moan. Her tongue met my nerves and that was all I needed to be undone.

Lilly's fingers were steadily slowing as I came down from my high. When she removed herself from inside me, she licked my juices from her fingers. She rolled us over so that we were on our sides facing one another and she gave me a sweet kiss. I began to fall asleep because I was worn out. As soon as my eyes shut I felt my bottoms being pulled back on and then Lilly softly laying back down whispering 'I love you so much Miley'.

XXX

Alright so there it is. It seemed like a looong chapter when I was writting it. Reviews, please?


	7. SORRY

Ok so I guess you have already gotten really pissed off at me for not continuing this. I'm just having a little trouble with this other story idea keeping on blocking everything out. It's a great story cause its based on my life lately. I'mnot gonna write it as a Hannah Montana fic but as a South of Nowhere fic. So if ya'll like either SoN or my writing then you should read it when I post it up. I swear once I get unblocked I will come back to this story.


End file.
